islamwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
ʿUthmān ibn ʿAffān
ʿUthmān ibn ʿAffān (arabisch عثمان بن عفان DMG ʿUṯmān ibn ʿAffān); * 574 in Mekka; † 17. Juni 656 in Medina), auch bekannt unter dem Namen Osman oder Usman, war nach Abu Bakr und Umar ibn al-Chattab der dritte Kalif der Muslime (644–656) und gilt bei den Sunniten als der dritte rechtgeleitete Kalif. Herkunft und Wahl zum dritten Kalifen Uthman gehörte der Familie der Umayyaden an, die zu dem angesehenen mekkanischen Clan der ʿAbd Schams ibn ʿAbd Manāf gehörte. Nachdem er als Tuchhändler beträchtlichen Reichtum erworben hatte, schloss er sich auf Einladung Abu Bakrs schon früh dem Propheten Mohammed an und heiratete später zwei seiner Töchter. Nach dem Tod von Umar ibn al-Chattab (634–644) wurde Uthman in Medina von einer kleinen Gruppe auserwählter Männer zum neuen Kalifen gewählt. Umayyadische Familienpolitik Bereits unmittelbar nach seiner Amtseinführung setzte Utman Familienangehörige und Clanverwandte in zentrale Statthalterposten ein. Syrien befand sich ohnehin schon seit ʿUmar ibn al-Chattāb in der Hand des Umayyaden Muawiya. Er war der Sohn von Mohammeds ehemaligen Gegner Abū Sufyān ibn Harb. Aber auch in Kufa und Ägypten wurden jetzt Umayyaden als Gouverneure eingesetzt. Sa'd ibn Abi Waqqas, der Gründer von Kufa, musste als Gouverneur dieser Stadt Uthmans Verwandtem, Walīd ibn ʿUqba, weichen. ʿAmr ibn al-ʿĀs, der Eroberer Ägyptens, der noch im Jahre 645 einen byzantinischen Versuch, Ägypten wiederzuerobern, erfolgreich abwehren konnte, wurde als Gouverneur durch ʿAbd Allāh ibn Saʿd ibn Abī Sarḥ, einen Vetter Uthmans mit zweifelhafter Vergangenheit,Tilman Nagel: Mohammed. Leben und Legende. Oldenbourg, München 2008, ISBN 3-486-58534-7, S. 142. ersetzt. Als im Jahre 649/50 Beschwerden über den Statthalter von Basra, Abu Musa al-Aschari, eintrafen, wurde schließlich auch dieser Posten mit einem Umayyaden, nämlich ʿAbdallāh ibn ʿĀmir, besetzt. Zum engsten Berater des Kalifen stieg Marwān ibn ʿAbd al-Ḥakam auf, ebenfalls ein Umayyade. Diese nepotistische Politik führte zu einer Entfremdung zwischen dem Kalifen und dem Gremium von Prophetengefährten, die ihn in dieses Amt gewählt hatten. Fortsetzung der Expansion Dennoch konnten die Eroberungszüge unter Uthman und seinen Gouverneuren erfolgreich fortgesetzt werden. Muʿāwiya hatte schon 642 von Damaskus aus den Heerführer Ḥabīb ibn Maslama zum Kampf in den Kaukasus entsandt. Er konnte 645 die georgische Hauptstadt Tiflis einnehmen und bis 652 Armenien unterwerfen. Außerdem baute Muʿāwiya in den syrischen Hafenstädten eine Flotte auf, besetzte 649 Zypern und drängte Byzanz aus dem östlichen Mittelmeer zurück. ʿAbdallāh ibn Saʿd unternahm von al-Fusṭāṭ aus Expeditionen an der nordafrikanischen Küste entlang in Richtung Westen und eroberte 647 Tripolitanien. 652 unterwarf er außerdem Oberägypten und brachte das Königreich Nubien in ein Tributverhältnis zum islamischen Staat. Zur Kontrolle der nubischen Tributzahlungen wurde in der Stadt Syene eine Militärgarnison stationiert. ʿAbdallāh ibn ʿĀmir vollendete 650 mit der Einnahme von Persepolis die Eroberung der Persis (Fārs) und besetzte 651/2 die sassanidische Nordostprovinz Chorasan mit den Städten Nischapur, Marw, Balch und Harāt.H. A. R. Gibb: Artikel ʿAbdallāh ibn ʿĀmir. In: The Encyclopaedia of Islam. Second Edition. Bd. I, Brill, Leiden 1960, S. 43. Im gleichen Jahr fiel der Sassaniden-Herrscher Yazdegerd III. in Marw einem Mordanschlag zum Opfer, womit die Sassaniden-Dynastie endgültig erlosch. Unter Uthman begann auch der Aufbau diplomatischer Beziehungen. So wurden 651 Kontakte zum chinesischen Kaiserhof in Chang’an aufgenommen und 652 ein Vertrag, der sogenannte „Baqṭ“ (von lat. pactum), mit dem christlichen Nubien abgeschlossen.F. Loekkegaard: Artikel bakṭ. In The Encyclopaedia of Islam. Second Edition. Bd. I, Brill, Leiden 1960, S. 966. Kanonisierung des Korans Besondere Bedeutung erlangte Uthman vor allem dadurch, dass er den Koran in einer standardisierten und von da ab einzig offiziell gültigen Version aufzeichnen ließ. Dabei mussten mindestens zwei Männer bei jedem Vers bezeugen, dass sie diesen direkt aus dem Munde des Propheten Mohammed gehört hatten. Lediglich sechs Verse sind nur von einem Zeugen auf diese Weise belegt worden, nämlich von Zaid ibn Thabit, dem ehemaligen Diener des Propheten Mohammed. Andere Versionen des Koran, also die ersten Koran-Kodizes, die auch zum Teil in anderen Dialekten und nicht dem quraischitischen Dialekt – dem Dialekt des Propheten Mohammed, der später zum Hocharabisch werden sollte – abgefasst waren, wurden eingesammelt und verbrannt. Dadurch machte sich der Kalif vor allem bei denen Feinde, die den Koran auswendig konnten (siehe: Hafiz). Die von Uthman redigierte Fassung verdrängte in der Folge alle anderen Varianten des Korans, sodass heute nur noch seine Version übrig geblieben ist. Nach der islamischen Überlieferung wurde jeweils eine Abschrift des uthmanischen Kodex '' nach Medina, Mekka, Kufa, Basra und Damaskus versandt. Zur Vorbeugung falscher Überlieferungen erging gleichzeitig die Anordnung, auch alle privaten Koranaufzeichnungen zu verbrennen. Entstehung einer religiös-politischen Opposition Die Absetzung der Heerführer als Statthalter, die angeblich ungerechte Verteilung der Kriegsbeute und die Einsetzung von Angehörigen seiner eigenen Sippe, der ''Umayyaden, in den Provinzen, führte bald zu Spannungen. Wegen dieser Bevorzugung der eigenen Sippe bildete sich bald eine Opposition gegen Uthman, die ihre Zentren in Ägypten und dem Irak hatte, wo die Verteilung der Steuern zwischen dem Heer und dem Staat umstritten war. Neben der Prophetenwitwe Aischa bestritt auch Ali Ibn Abi Talib die Herrschaft Uthmans, da seine Ansprüche auf das Kalifat, als Schwiegersohn des Propheten Muhammad, bei der Wahl Uthmans erneut übergangen worden waren. Ermordung und Spaltung der Umma 656 erreichten die Spannungen ihren Höhepunkt als Kritiker Uthmans die muslimische Garnisonsstadt Fustat in Ägypten unter ihre Kontrolle brachten und den vom Kalifen eingesetzten Gouverneur an seinen Amtsgeschäften hinderten. Mehrere Hundert Mitglieder der Opposition zogen danach zum Kalifensitz Medina. Gleichzeitig zogen mehrere Gruppen aus Kufa und Basra nach Medina. Uthman ging auf die meisten Forderungen der Rebellen ein und versprach sogar die Absetzung des von ihm eingesetzten Gouverneurs. Als sich die ägyptischen Rebellen wieder in ihre Heimat aufmachten, fingen sie allerdings eine Nachricht Uthmans ab, die den angeblich abgesetzten Gouverneur von Ägypten zu harten Repressionen gegen die Rebellen aufrief. Als die Rebellen ihn mit der Nachricht konfrontierten, stritt Uthman jede Beteiligung daran ab. Er wurde am 17. Juni 656 in seiner Residenz von den Rebellen gelyncht.Ephraim Karsh: Islamic imperialism : a history. Yale University Press, New Haven 2007, ISBN 978-0-300-12263-3, S. 32f. Es wird von manchen angenommen, dass außerdem Aischa, Talha und Az-Zubayr in den Mord verwickelt waren. Dieser Mord stellt einen Präzedenzfall in der islamischen Geschichte dar, da die Führungsfrage innerhalb des Kalifats erstmals mit Gewalt gelöst wurde. Nach dem Tode ʿUthmāns wurde ʿAlī ibn Abī Tālib zum Kalifen erhoben. Sein Kalifat wurde aber von zahlreichen Prophetengefährten nicht anerkannt. ʿUthmāns Verwandter Muʿāwiya, der weiterhin Statthalter von Damaskus war, weigerte sich, ʿAlī den Treueid zu leisten, weil dieser die Mörder ʿUthmāns nicht verfolgen ließ. Viele Prophetengefährten, die mit ʿAlīs Erhebung nicht einverstanden waren, begaben sich zu ihm nach Damaskaus. Auch die Prophetenwitwe Aischa bint Abi Bakr und ihre beiden Verwandten az-Zubair ibn al-ʿAuwām und Talha ibn ʿUbaid Allāh bestritten ʿAlīs Anspruch auf das Kalifat. Sie zogen sich mit ihren Anhängern nach Basra zurück und wagten in der Kamelschlacht die militärische Konfrontation gegen ʿAlī. Auf diese Weise stand die Ermordung ʿUthmāns am Anfang der Spaltung der islamischen Umma in verschiedene politisch-religiöse Lager, die nie mehr völlig überwunden wurde. ʿUthmān hinterließ mehrere Nachkommen. Von diesen erwarb sich sein Sohn Abān als Traditionarier und Kompilator eines Maghāzī-Werkes besonderes Ansehen.Khalil Athamina: Artikel Abān b. ʿUthmān b. ʿAffān. In Encyclopaedia of Islam, THREE. (online) Auf : http://referenceworks.brillonline.com zuletzt abgerufen am 16. Oktober 2013. Siehe auch * Liste der Kalifen * Geschichte des Islams * Islamische Expansion * Kalifat Literatur * * Wilferd Madelung: The succession to Muḥammad. A study of the early caliphate. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1996, ISBN 0-521-56181-7, S. 78–140. * Ulrich Haarmann (Hrsg.): Geschichte der Arabischen Welt. 4. Auflage. Beck, München 2001, ISBN 3-406-47486-1. * Gernot Rotter: Die Umayyaden und der zweite Bürgerkrieg. Steiner, Wiesbaden 1982, ISBN 3-515-02913-3. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kalif Kategorie:Sahāba Kategorie:Person (Mekka) Kategorie:Geboren 574 Kategorie:Gestorben 656 Kategorie:Mann